It's Not Right
by StarShinobi
Summary: Now to be a 3-shot due to nice asking of reviewers. What if Kurt would have stood up for himself after Blaine takes their argument one step too far and airs their dirty laundry in song. How will they fix this? Time for the teenagers to learn that there is never one person to blame in a fight. Klaine Strain drabble and Joe wisdom.
1. It's Not Right

So this is an overdone situation but I was bored on the plane and I refuse to let this much work go to waste. So, here you go! Enjoy and drop me a review! Encouragement/constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee.

Warnings: Lots of angst, it's what I do.

* * *

"Teams are hesitant to compare [one player's] behavior with that of every other player on the team. That would just be a fiasco in terms of the team, all that dirty laundry aired."

-Gary Roberts

* * *

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine did the one thing that they had promised each other never to do; sing about their personal relationship issues , their arguments, at glee club. He felt bad about how he had hurt Blaine, he really did, but this, singing about Kurt as if he slept with this guy when all that had happened were a few text messages, was low. Thos of the New Directions that hadn't spoken with Kurt about this were going to have a hay day with Blaine's words. And now they were singing with him, an undisputable sign that they were siding with Blaine without even asking Kurt for his side.

Gaga, it was like the whole debacle with Sam all over again.

What hurt even worse was that Kurt had already apologized to Blaine. Maybe his apology could have been better, maybe he had tried to justify his actions, but if Blaine would have talked to him today after he, understandably, stormed out last night, he would know Kurt had already asked Chandler to stop texting him and Kurt would have apologized properly. But no, he was singing to New Directions and telling them that Kurt was seeing another guy.

Hell if Blaine was getting that apology now.

He couldn't decide if he was more upset with Blaine for airing their dirty laundry and being a hypocrite, or at himself for bringing this fight with his unthought through actions. He had honestly thought what he was doing was harmless at the time, but now, he understood why Blaine was upset.

He heard the music stop. No one clapped but Blaine gave him a look filled with hurt and anger before turning to walk out of the choir room. Several New Direction members looked at him and shook their heads in shame.

And Kurt saw red.

He made a mistake and he knew that, but it was in no way as bad as Blaine made it seem. Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt was on his feet, his face contorted into a bitch glare reserved only for Sebastian. "You do not get to walk away from me right now," he growled, feeling the tears start to well in his eyes.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned. "I have nothing else to say to you right now."

"Well, good," he almost yelled, "that means that you can just listen then, because I do. I think you've said enough anyway." Blaine turned and gave Kurt a look that Kurt had only seen him give Karofsky right before he tried to start a fight with him. "You have no right to humiliate me like that! After everything that we've talked about, everything that happened between us and other people this year, you have absolutely no right to air our dirty laundry just because you aren't the one that did something wrong."

Kurt snapped his head to the side and glared at his fellow glee members. "And you know what? None of you have any reason to judge me either because all of you have either cheated on someone or been the one they cheated with. Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck and Sam with Finn. Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck, and Tina cheated on Artie with Mike. Mercedes on Shane with Sam, Brittany on Artie with Santana, and I'm not sure if they are true but there are rumors that Artie is trying to break up Sugar and Rory. So you can all think what I did was wrong, but as far as I'm concerned the only person who can judge me here is Joe!"

Everyone stared at Kurt with guilty looks while Joe just continued to keep eye contact with the counter-tenor. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. I may not have cheated on someone, but I am not perfect. I can't judge any more than the next person. Judge not, lest ye be judged."

"Preach!" said Artie, lifting a fist.

Kurt turned back to Blaine and stared at him angrily, hurt in his tear-filled eyes. "And you sang a song insinuating I have been seeing a guy when I have been doing nothing but texting him. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and I realize what I did was wrong, but you just told everyone I am a cheating whore! I might have hurt your feelings, Blaine, but you just humiliated me. What I did is no different than what you did with Sebastian."

"I told you our conversations were family friendly," growled Blaine.

"Maybe _your_ side might have been, but I doubt his was. This is the guy who when he first met you called you 'sex on a stick' and on more than one occasion asked you to sleep with him because it didn't bother him that you had a boyfriend if it didn't bother you. And that was public so I can only imaging what those private messages said. If Sebastian Smythe is 'family friendly' then I'm the fricken Pope."

Blaine's face softened a little. "Kurt…"

"And another thing, when I asked you to stop texting Sebastian because I didn't like the things he said to you, you told me I was over reacting. That Sebastian was just a friend, and you're still texting him to this day. It bothers me a lot but you don't see me singing it at glee despite the fact that it doesn't seem to matter to you that I don't like it. But I do the same thing, you call foul, and _I'm_the cheater! How is that fair? Why do you get to turn everyone against me like that?"

Blaine shifted on his feet. "And then you throw your transfer in my face. You promised me you would never use that against me."

Blaine opened his mouth as if he was going to respond before closing it again. The anger was still present in his eyes, but guilt was registering as well. Kurt continued without waiting for a response. "I realize I tried to justify my actions last night, but after you left, I texted Chandler, who I have met in person one mind you, and told him to stop texting me. I tried to find you this morning to apologize, but you avoided me like you have been for the past month and humiliated me in front of the glee club. I know I was wrong, but our dirty laundry is no one's business but our own."

With that, Kurt grabbed his bag and headed toward the door. "The people in this glee club are not the Warblers and they will not ask you what you meant by using that song before drawing their own conclusions. I would have never done what you just did to me, to you. It's not right. I love you, Blaine, but right now, I really don't like you." He didn't even give Blaine the chance to respond before walking out of what used to be his safe haven to an empty shower stall in the empty boy's locker room. No one would look for him here. It was only when he dropped his messenger bag and slid to the floor that he finally cried over the loss of his paradise.

* * *

So how was my first drabble? Send me a review! I know the scenario is overdone but I just had to do it ^_^


	2. It's Not OK

Alright, so here is a second chapter for this fic. I had thought about doing more for this story but my reviewers, both positive and negative, caused me to push through. I very much appreciated the constructive criticism and positive feedback. I always want to become a better writer. And I know it is a danger that comes with the territory, but if you only have negative, non-constructive things to say, then just don't read the fic. Although there is something to knowing that I can write something that will piss someone off that much. ^_^

When all is said and done, what Kurt did was wrong and Blaine, though having every right to be mad, blew things way out of proportion. (I had a longer rant, but I felt it was out of place. Its at the bottom if you want it.)

Here is part two. The thing is, even when you know you have done something wrong when you are in a fight, it is only human nature to believe you are at least somewhat justified. Since the story is from a single character's point of view, obviously it is going to be a little skewed in the representation.

And that is why we have friends to help us see the errors of our ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Warning: Some stronger swearing.

* * *

"Fights would not last, if only one side was wrong."

~Fancois de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

Kurt continued to cry in the locker room, thinking over and over about where everything had gone wrong. He and Blaine had been doing so well, they had been happy. Then suddenly Blaine was pulling away. What had he done to make Blaine do that? Had he done anything at all? He must have for Blaine to suddenly change like that. But why didn't Blaine say anything? Didn't he say last night that Kurt should talk to him if he was unhappy? Was Blaine unhappy? Why didn't he say anything if he was?

These thoughts continued to pour through his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the whole thing. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the problem had started weeks ago and built. Was it his fault at all? Was it even Blaine's?

How did he let it get this far?

Another sob escaped his lips before he heard the door to the locker room open. He bit down on his fist to keep from making a sound and alerting the individual of his presence. Last thing he needed right now was one of the baseball players finding him crying in the stall and giving him more hell than he was already in.

He heard someone walking around the lockers like they were looking for something. Kurt felt another sob building up in his chest when he found himself wishing it was Blaine looking for him, but he knew it wouldn't be. Not after what just happened.

He cringed as he heard the weak squeak that passed his lips reverberate off the tiled walls. "Kurt?" he heard someone call before the footsteps began to move toward him. He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and opened his tear filled eyes to see Joe's characteristic stare, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kurt opened his mouth to tell him no; that he wanted to be left alone, but the only sound that would come out was another sob before tears began cascading down his cheeks again. "I guess not," he said as he squatted down next to the countertenor. He stayed there a while, keeping a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder until his sobs began to subside. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Why? So you can preach to me how what I'm doing is a sin?" cried Kurt angrily. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"I'll admit I struggled with that belief before coming to McKinley, but then you, Blaine, Santana and Britney showed me something that I guess I already knew. I've always been told that God is love, so where love is, God is as well. What you and Blaine have isn't a sin, because it isn't lust. It's love, so how could God not approve and support it. Not all Christians believe being gay is a sin, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Joe for a moment, expecting to see anger radiating in his gaze, but all he saw was patience. Joe was really an interestingly strange guy. "I'm sorry, I guess…I should be one to remember not to believe stereotypes."

"Don't worry about it, we all do it once in a while."

"How did you find me?" asked Kurt, wiping away his tears and trying to change the subject.

"After what happened back there, Blaine ran out. Puck and Artie went to talk to him and the rest of us decided to split up and find you. Everyone went off in different directions once we found out your car was still here, but no one was coming here. So, I did."

"It's because they all know I wouldn't come here after what happened last year."

Joe chuckled a little. "Guess they were wrong," he said.

"Guess they were," said Kurt smiling sadly.

Joe pushed himself to the other side of the shower stall and sat facing Kurt, pulling his knees up slightly to rest his arms on them. "So I would like to try and help you out here, but I have to say I don't really know what all is going on. Wanna catch me up?

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm still trying to figure it all out myself. And no offense Joe, but you don't really know me."

"Then maybe this is a good place to start," he said matter-of-factly. "Come on, talk me through this. Saying it out loud might help you figure stuff out. And since I don't really know you or Blaine, I can give you an objective opinion."

"I don't know…" said Kurt warily.

"What's the worst that can happen? It's just you and me in here, Kurt, and I promise this conversation will stay here."

Kurt hesitated for a moment weighing his options as a few tears continued to fallow the trails of their predecessors. "It stays here?"

"Swear to God."

Kurt almost scoffed at the expression, his tolerance all but shot for the day, but stopped himself realizing what those words meant to Joe. He looked the boy in the eyes, something Quinn said acted like a window to his true feelings, and found an intense comfort there. Nonetheless, he still wasn't sure he felt entirely sure he could confide in the strange boy. "It's simple really. Blaine's been pulling away lately. I started innocently texting this guy I met when I was at the music store, Blaine found out, he called me a cheater, we had a fight, he sang that song, I got mad and here we are." Kurt hadn't even been able to look at Joe when he was talking; he knew what happened between he and Blaine wasn't that…

"Kurt, you and I both know things like this are never that simple."

Kurt finally looked up again and felt more tears welling in his eyes. "No, you're right. It never is."

"So, let's try this again. Catch me up on what's going on," he said gently. "You can trust me."

Kurt sighed before beginning again; best to get this over with. "I've noticed Blaine's been getting more and more distant from me in the past month. I mean, he used to be so attentive and complemented me to remind me that he loves me. But lately, he's been canceling dates, saying he's too busy to do things after school, no coffee runs like we used to. We haven't even had an unscheduled make-out session in a month and even the scheduled ones haven't been what they usually are," he said, his voice becoming more and more upset as he went. He suddenly realized what he had just said and gave Joe a shocked look. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You probably didn't want to hear that last part," he said frantically.

"Kurt, Kurt," said the dreadlocked teen, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, "calm down. I'm not a homophobe, remember? So what you're saying is you're feeling a little neglected; kind of like you guys have hit a rut?"

"Yes and no. We aren't in a comfortable routine like you would expect in a rut; rather it feels like Blaine is pulling away from me. So, I decided to ask him to come with me to the music store to pick out some music for my NYADA audition, but he told me he was busy. So, I went by myself. I ran into this guy who was really excited that I was auditioning for NYADA and what I was thinking about doing. He made me feel, I don't know, like I wasn't on someone's back burner. So, when he asked for my number, I gave it to him. We started texting and he made me feel better. It started with general compliments, then we started exchanging corny pick up lines. I guess I didn't really think about where the texts were headed, only that they make me feel better. Then they started getting a little more personal. I guess I kept going because someone was giving me compliments when Blaine wasn't. Then Blaine found the texts in my phone and got really upset. He called me a cheater and I brought up that he did the same thing with Sebastian. I tried to make him realize why I had done what I'd done and he left. Then he sang that damn song and I yelled at him as you saw. So now, here I am, crying out my story to a guy I barely know in a locker room shower with who knows what in it."

"Wow, that's sounds really intense, but…but can I say something with the risk of making you mad?"

"Why not, at least you asked first, unlike Blaine," he said with a bit of venom.

"You can't make this a competition of he did, I did, Kurt. You can't use his actions to justify your own and then up the ante."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. What I was doing was innocent. I was mad because he called me a cheater after all the stuff that happened with Sebastian." Kurt could feel his defenses starting to come up, his heart starting to speed up.

"So you think that what you did was okay because Blaine had done something similar?"

Kurt was taken aback for a moment, staring at Joe dumbly. "No, but…"

"Were you going to tell Blaine about this yourself?"

"No, of course not," said Kurt incredulously, cocking an eyebrow.

"Then there was something wrong, Kurt," said Joe calmly.

"I'm not the only one who did something wrong," said Kurt more sad than angry.

"I'm not saying that you are, Kurt, but there is still something I don't understand. This Sebastian guy, he was texting Blaine?"

"Yes, he was."

"Inappropriate things?"

"I assume," said Kurt, trying not to cry as the word cheater rang through his head again. He didn't want to think of Blaine that way, even if Blaine thought of him that way. "The guy told me on several occasions he was going to take Blaine from me, called him sexy, things like that."

"Did you ask him to stop texting this guy?"

"Several times. He told me they were only friends and it was harmless."

"But it still made you mad, right? Felt a little betrayed?"

"Yes, I felt like he didn't really care how I felt." Kurt was beginning to feel berated despite the calm tone in Joe's voice.

"So you hated that feeling right?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Then why would you subject Blaine to that when you know what it feels like?"

Kurt was silent, taken aback from the logic of it all. He did do that, didn't he, made Blaine feel like Kurt had during the Sebastian saga. "I'm not trying to takes sides, Kurt, but when people fight, they seem to only see their own side. That's why it's important to talk it out. You said what you did was no different than what he did with Sebastian. Do you feel your actions were justified because of what Blaine did?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "No," he said calmly, the tears all but dried out now. "The only reason Sebastian came up was because I felt Blaine was being hypocritical saying what I had done was cheating but what he did wasn't."

"That's fair to think, but the real question is do you feel what you did was okay because you think Blaine did it first?"

Just as he had convinced himself that he was out of tears, they began to form in his eyes again. How many times did he have to tell Joe that he didn't think what he did was ok, neither because of or in spite of what Blaine had done before. "No! I made a horrible mistake in a time of weakness."

Joe shifted again and Kurt was pulled back from his thoughts to look at the boy. "You have to forgive people for their mistakes, and that includes yourself. You and Blaine have both made them over the past couple days. Try and think through this. From what I hear, Blaine has kind of had a rough year. He transferred back to public school to be with the person he loved. When he got there, he got flack from his new glee club and heckled by the student body for being gay. Suddenly, the person he loves starts texting another guy and he's worried he might lose them, making all of the trials worthless. How would you feel?"

Kurt was beginning to wonder how Joe was able to say these things without sounding like he was judging anyone. He was also wondering how he knew all of these things when he "didn't know what was going on." Kurt was beginning to suspect Quinn had filled him in on a lot while he was helping her with physical therapy.

"I hadn't thought of that, but he still shouldn't have done what he did."

"No he shouldn't have. I know you're mad, but you do realize what you did was wrong too, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I didn't think it at the time, but I see it now. And I'm not mad at Blaine for being hurt, I'm mad that for some reason what I did is so wrong while he can text Sebastian and tell everyone that _I_ am a cheater! I shouldn't have texted Chandler, I realize I convinced myself it was ok when it wasn't, but I thought Blaine and I could keep this argument between us until we figured it out. I'm mad because it wasn't as bad as he made it seem. Yes, I texted him for two days, but I never went back out to meet him and I never went on a date with him. I honestly never planned on even seeing him again. We texted pick up lines! It was stupid!"

Despite the fact that Kurt was becoming more and more upset, Joe continued to speak with a calm, quiet voice. "Do you still want to be with Blaine?"

"Of course I do! I love him more than life itself, but I messed up and he blew this whole thing up by adding in the glee club. I know how they work. By the end of the day, they'll have someone thinking I've been seeing Chandler for a year and am running away with him to New York to get married since I'm having a male pregnancy and he's the father. This is just getting out of control!"

"Kurt…"

"And I caused it!" he yelled, no longer paying attention to the other man in the room. "I felt neglected and found verbal comfort from someone else when I stopped getting it from Blaine. I don't even know why he's been pulling away. I thought he just needed some space for a little while. Gaga, why did I let this happen?"

"You're human, Kurt, you make mistakes. What you did wasn't good, and you need to take responsibility for the part you played, but so does he. You need to talk to Blaine. You both obviously have wronged each other somehow and you need to talk it out. This game of one upping each other in the argument has to stop before one of you does something you can't take back." Joe's voice was still kind, but there was a tone of finality underlying it.

"You're right. You are absolutely right. Thanks Joe. You're a really good guy."

"What are friends for," he said standing up and holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt contemplated everything for a second before taking the offered hand, and Joe helped him to his feet. "Maybe you should sing to him. It has always seemed to work for you two before today."

"True," said Kurt, wiping the residual tears from his eyes and grabbing his bag. "I think I have just the one."

"I can't wait," smiled Joe as he held the door for the countertenor to exit.

* * *

So I hope you liked chapter two. Since chapter one was mostly about Kurt giving Blaine the verbal ass whooping that he deserved, I figured chapter two should him coming to terms with the part he played. Anyway, drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Feel free to follow me on Twitter too! Chapter three will come and that will be the final chapter.

Anyway, there was one thing that I realized reading all of the reviews, my point of view for this didn't really come out as clear as I would have liked. So here is where I want to set this straight.** I'm gonna go on a small rant, so feel free to tune out if you wish.**

I know and truly believe what Kurt did was wrong, there is no denying that. He should have talked to Blaine rather than do what he did. However, as much as it hurt Blaine, I don't feel he had the grounds to humiliate him by singing a song about someone sleeping behind their lover's back. Texting like this, though hurtful and an arguable form of cheating, is not sleeping with someone else. I really don't believe Kurt would have gone any farther than texting. Plus, Blaine did do the texting thing with Sebastian, two sides of the same coin, and if you believe the Craig's List meerkat is family friendly, then we were not watching the same show.

HOWEVER, does Blaine have the right to be pissed? HELL YES. What Kurt did was wrong and seemed to try and validate it, not ok, but Blaine is not a total victim either. As one of my reviewers said, which I totally agree with, there is hardly ever one single person who is a victim in a fight.

**Ok, rant over. **


	3. We're Gonna Make It

Hey everybody, this is the final installment of the fic! I hope you have liked it. I have some other fics that I am working on/finishing that I will shamelessly encourage you to take a look at. I also have a twitter account if you want updates on my stories (since I am a notoriously long updater) or give me suggestions.

Anyway, here is the final installment. Hop you all enjoyed it and please, leave me a review!

Disclaimers: No mine, if it was, the show wouldn't have made Blaine and Kurt have a stupid thing happen.

Warnings: Angst, as always.

* * *

"We might not have it all together, but together we have it all."

~Unknown

* * *

He had done it. He had found the Whitney Houston song that said everything that he felt. Blaine was his everything, and he needed him to know that. Kurt had made a mistake, a huge mistake, but he also knew that the song was not enough. He was going to have to talk to Blaine. They both owed each other an apology for their respective actions in this.

Hopefully Blaine would forgive him, but by the subtle tears in his eyes, Kurt already had a feeling he would. There will probably have to be some groveling though.

The glee club began to file out of the choir room, congratulating Kurt on a job well done as they exited. He smiled at Joe as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Kurt. It was perfect."

"Thanks," he said as the barefoot boy waved goodbye. He turned his attention back to the chairs on the risers, noticing only Blaine remained. He looked torn, as if he was questioning if staying back was a good idea. Kurt walked forward and stopped in front of the chairs in the first row. Blain turned his attention to Kurt who gave him a weak smile, but Blaine didn't return it.

"Kurt," started Blaine, his voice shaky. "I…"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," said Kurt, knowing he needed to be the one who apologized first. He may have felt that Blaine had done the first wrong, but he knew he was the first retaliation. In other words, Kurt blamed Blaine for placing the boulder on top of the hill, but he knew he was the one who pushed it over the ledge. "I shouldn't have started texting Chandler, even if I did feel like you were pulling away. It was wrong and I promise it will never happen again."

"I…I'm sorry too, Kurt," said Blaine, remaining in his seat but looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Tears had begun to form in both of the young men's eyes as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in. This was their turning point. "I was so angry, the only way I could think of getting it out was to sing."

"That's how you express yourself," said Kurt. "I know that about you."

"But I shouldn't have sung that song in front of the glee club. Like you said, they aren't the Warblers and it didn't say what really happened. I'm sorry I made people think you were seeing someone else, but I won't apologize for being mad, Kurt. You can't be angry at me for that," said Blaine, an angry edge in his voice.

"I'm not mad because you're upset with me," said Kurt consciously keeping the edge out of his own voice. "You have every right to be mad about what happened. I'm upset that you don't see the parallel between what happened with you and Sebastian and what happened between Chandler and I."

"And I am upset because you don't see the difference," said Blaine, finally standing. "You never saw the messages between Sebastian and I."

"I'm not trying to make this a competition of whose text messages were worse, Blaine," said Kurt, hearing the edge in his voice beginning to come out. He took a second to pull himself back in before continuing. "I'm just saying that when I told you that it bothered me that you texted Sebastian, you didn't stop and said it was no big deal. I do the same thing and you it's wrong. I'm not saying that what I did was okay because you did something similar. What I did was stupid, end of story, but I just don't appreciate the dual standards."

"I didn't respond to Sebastian's flirty messages other than to tell him that I was dating you and nothing was going to change that," said Blaine stepping down to be on the same level as Kurt. "But I can see where you're coming from."

"I want you to know, though, that I know that what happened between you and Sebastian doesn't make what I did more or less acceptable."

"No it doesn't," said Blaine plainly, "but I can see how my reaction upset you in lieu of it."

"I still don't think you should have sung that song though Blaine," said Kurt, his voice a little harder. "We should have worked out our problem between us and looked for outside help if we needed it. I didn't appreciate you getting the whole glee club involved, especially after what happened with Sam at the end of last year."

"I see that now too, but it was the only way I could think of getting it out so I didn't explode. Believe it or not, I thought it would be better to let my anger out in the song before I talked to you so I wouldn't lash out too harshly when we tried to work this out. I didn't want to lose you over this, but what you did was bad, Kurt. It's not right."

"It wasn't right," said Kurt, his voice shaking, "but we'll work through this. Nothing can break what we have, remember? We will be okay."

"I just wish you would have told me you were unhappy," said Blaine, placing his hand on Kurt's upper arm.

"I know, I should have come to you" said Kurt, taking in the comfort that Blaine was giving him. He knew he was about to say something that may upset his boyfriend and he was worried it would start a whole new argument. He steeled himself and remembered what they had agreed on: a relationship based on honesty. So it was time to be honest despite the fear in his heart. "But you were pulling away and… and I was scared if I said something…" He couldn't even finish the thought. He knew how close it had come to being a reality even if the catalyst wasn't what Kurt had expected.

"You were scared I would leave?" asked Blaine a little put off. Kurt was a little taken aback when Blaine removed his hand.

"I know you wouldn't, but I also never thought you would pull away from me either," he said no longer able to look the gelled man in the face. "I thought maybe if I got some kind words from someone else, maybe I could make it through this slump with you without pushing you farther away. I swear, Blaine, I never planned on ever meeting up with him. He just… He said nice things to me."

The tears began to cascade down Kurt's face and he felt Blaine pull him into a tight embrace. "Shhh, Kurt. It's okay," said Blaine.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight, afraid that if he loosened his grip even a little bit, that he would slip away. "No it's not. We need to fix this. I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either," said Blaine, his voice thick as tears began falling down his cheeks as well. "I'm not going to lie, Kurt. I'm still mad about what you did. It's gonna take a little while to get back to where we were, but we are going to fix this. I promise."

Kurt gently pulled away from Blaine and backed up a couple steps. He still didn't feel he had the right to hold Blaine like that, not after what had happened. He needed to earn that back. Kurt say Blaine scratch the back of his head, obviously thinking the same thing about himself. "I set something up with Ms. Pillsbury. Will…will you come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go." The two boys walked side by side down the hall, neither getting too close to the other, ashamed of their own actions and upset by the other's. Their problems were not yet fixed. They were not right at the moment, but in time, they'd be okay.

* * *

So there it is! It took everything I had not to make this too long. When I make long chapters, my updates take much longer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback, whether it wa encouragement, constructive criticism or a combination of that. I use reviews to make my writing better, so thanks to everyone! Shoot me a review and let me know how I did.


End file.
